


Pity on Me

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Destruction, Mental Health Issue, Other, rika - Freeform, slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: About Rika; after the explosion of Magenta. It’s rather dark and based on her mentality from the route when this happens, so please be advised that any bashing of characters is not personal opinion on my part, just perceived with her actions from the game.Also (SPOILER for V ROUTE) I switched the bombing and the stabbing, for the sake of context; please don’t be angry with me it just sounded good in my head for this song TvT(Based on the song ‘Pity Party’ by Melanie Martinez)





	Pity on Me

The smoke was still billowing from the remains of the building, as those around who came to stop it all, took off in different directions, and she was finally left alone.

_Did my invitations disappear_

Her feet seemed to drag in the hot rubble, as she stepped through it, her clouding eyes taking in everything that was once her home, her domain.

_Why’d I put my heart on every cursive letter?_

Where were her saved? Her believers? Where were they taken to? Would they be alright? Was the world going to corrupt them once again…?

_Tell me why the hell no one is here_

Where was Ray? Her ever loyal follower and beloved subject; she knew he had done what she asked of him…but surely he didn’t let himself be…

_Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_

She felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes, and her hands touched her burning cheeks as she felt them roll down her skin. She fell to her knees in the ash, and her hands cradling her head.

_Maybe it’s a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever_

She let herself fall forward onto her palms, her hands blackened by the cloud of ash that sprang up from the impact, and she could see the ash dissolve into clouded mud with her tears. 

This wasn’t her fault. This was **his** fault.

_Just means there’s way more cake for me  
Forever, forever_

How could he have let this happen?! All those fake promises, even to the very end, he let this happen! He destroyed her life’s work, just as he destroyed her soul before! This was **all his fault**.

_It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to_  
Cry if I want to…  


She climbed to her feet, screaming at the top of her lungs as she kicked at the ground and swung what remained of burned furniture into other pieces of debris, making objects crack and pop and break more than they already were.

_I’ll cry until the candles burn down this place_

All that she could see was the anger fueling her; the hate for people she once loved, once called friends. The contempt and rage she held so deep in her heart for **him** especially.

_I’ll cry until my pity party’s in flames_

She could feel the cuts breaking in her skin with each object she threw, and eventually fell to ground once more, sobbing loudly as the echo reverberated in open area around her.

How could her world be taken from her, yet again? This wasn’t fair! It was **never** fair!

_It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to…_

Her sobs had wound down to small hiccups, as she pressed her hands to her chest, her mind still reeling. Though something suddenly caught her; an object shining in the moonlight, actually within her reach.

_Maybe if I knew all of them well_

Brushing dirt and ash off it, she pulled it from the rocks stacked atop it, and held it up higher to allow the moonlight to illuminate it more. A slow smile graced her face, as her eyes darkened at the thoughts flying through her head.

What a beautiful knife…

_I wouldn’t have been trapped inside this hell that holds me_

It didn’t take long for her to track them down; her sheer will kept her feet moving. The knife was held so tightly in her hands that the hilt was practically molded to her fingers.

_Maybe if I casted out a spell_

She could see him. He was standing outside, as if asking, begging, for her to come near him. She wasted no time stepping from the darkness, holding the blade loosely behind her back.

_But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons_

He saw her. He knew she was there. And he didn’t try to stop her. She gasped and sobbed and raved; telling him everything she needed to get out of her head. But he wouldn’t love her. He wouldn’t take her back. He wouldn’t give her what she wanted.

What she **needed**.

_Maybe it’s a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever_

It was like cutting through paper. It went in so smoothly, so quickly. She barely had to put pressure. Her breathing became heavy and she felt a sudden rush of euphoria rise through her; till she realized what it was she had just done…

_Just means there’s way more cake for me  
Forever, forever_

“I…I stabbed him…I stabbed V! V! Don’t…don’t you dare die on me! **V**!!!”

_It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to…_

There was so much blood. It was on her hands, and on her dress. She felt light headed, seeing the open cash in his abdomen; was this real? Was this what the reality was for her now?

_I’ll cry until the candles burn down this place_

His voice was a crackle; it sounded distant, almost inaudible. But she could hear it, and it seemed to echo for a moment.

“Run.”

_I’ll cry until my pity party’s in flames_

He was on the ground, the light in his eyes seeming to dim right before her. Did she really just…destroy her own light? Her Sun? Her love?

_It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to…_

She could hear foot steps coming towards them. She wanted to drop to her knees at his side, beg him over and over to take her back; to not die on her. She needed him, more than anything. She had lost everything, but knew with him, she could have everything back.

_I’ll cry until the candles burn down this place_

Before she could realize, her feet were moving her. The world around her was a complete blur, and everything in her entire being felt heavy and dull. Where was she going to go from here? What was going to happen now?

Was he going to die? Was he really going to leave her in this world all alone…like he said he was…?

_I’ll cry until my pity party’s in flames_

There was no way he was going to do that to her. He never could. He was just lying to appease her former friends. They weren’t her friends now. None of them would accept her like they had promised her before.

_I’m laughing, I’m crying  
It feels like I’m dying_

But she knew he would. There was no way he wouldn’t. Their love was radiance and light. He worshiped the ground she walked on. They would be together one day. One day so soon.

_I’m laughing, I’m crying  
It feels like I’m dying_

She stopped finally, her feet practically raw, covered in ash and blood that wasn’t her own. She looked up at the sky, her eyes wide as tears streamed down her cheeks. But she was smiling; because she knew that things were going to work out for her…

He would make sure they worked out for her.

_I’m laughing, I’m crying_  
It feels like I’m dying  
I’m dying, I’m dying


End file.
